Oh Mother
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: Do you hear her! Get away from me! You don't love me! You love Zuko! You don't love me... Azula Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I solemly swear that I do not own Avatar, the continent of Antarctica or a drop dead gorgeous top I saw in town. Bummer!**

A/N: First of all, no I am not back. My littlest sis and I were working on this for a few weeks and we finally finished it this morning at... -squints at clock- 3:16 AM. She says hi to everyone, by the way. I just wanted to get it posted more so for her than me. It's the first story she's ever helped me with and she's so happy with herself. Oh, and is this seems weird, take into consideration that she's nine. She likes crazy people and loved the whole Azula moment so she gave me loads of ideas and helped with quotes and such. To my beta, again she really wanted to do this with just me, and wouldn't stop bugging me, my other sister, and brother unless I did it with **only **her. She's a bit of a power freak.

Enjoy...

* * *

**-**Oh Mother-

-

-

-

No. This cannot be happening to me. To me?! I am Fire Lord Azula, daughter of the Phoenix King. He will come, hehe, he will burn you to the grounds as he has the pitiful Earth Kingdom. Then the Fire Nation will reign supreme in this war. Once the Earth Kingdom is wiped out, we will send all our troops to savage the water benders, make them cry for death. I prefer to toy my pray before killing it. Like a cat with a mouse.

There is a girl in front of me. I know her! She's with the Avatar. Wait… what is she doing? She's walking away from me. Untie me this instant you peasant! Now! I need to break free, I need to get to father and witness the Earth Kingdom strongholds demise. She's helping up the traitor, Zuko. I'd spit on him if I had the chance.

_That's not true Azula…_

Who's that? Who's talking?

_I'm here Azula… I'm not leaving you…_

Mother? Mother? Is that you? Ha, come to quake at my feet like everyone else, come to despise and plot your revenge against me like this whole nation? I know you have. You hate me. You love Zuko. You hate me! You hate me so much! You do! You do!

_Azula… rest now darling…_

Get away from me! Go away! I don't need you; I don't need any of you! I am Azula, named after the great Azulon. You killed him mother! You can't deny it, you killed him you murderous wench! You left us. You left me!

_You don't mean that…_

Yes I do. You're a spineless old hag who has yet to recognise her faults. You hate this country. You want to see it burn. Would you like to see something else burn? Do you like my fire breath mother? Does it burn you?! Does it? Does it?! Haha, look at it. I'm on my back now mother. Are you happy? You have reduced me to this. They're staring at me now mother! They pity me.

I don't want pity! I want revenge on you, on Zuko, on the Avatar, on the world. The world hates me. I hate the world. I want to kill you. You left me. You left all of us!

_I'm with you Azula… _

You're not, **sob**, you're not. You left. You did. You weren't there. You left me. You never loved me.

_I love you Azula._

Mother! Mother!! Mother don't leave me again! Stay, I need you. Stay! Staaaay! Please. Please… Please…

_I love you Azula…_

I love you mother.

_--_

Katara watched the girl writhing, screaming, and sobbing on the floor. Zuko had decided to move away and was currently sitting on pile of rubble away from them both, face in his hands. Apparently, the sight of his little sister in her delirious state was paining him more than he let on.

For months, this girl had been chasing them, trying to kill Aang. Nevertheless, here she was. Right there, going mad. Azula had lost it. It was pathetic. Yet the sight of made Katara's stomach clench uncomfortably as though she ought to be helping in some way.

Azula's sobs had subsided to mere whimpers, but her face was still contorted in rage, or pain or both**-- **Katara could not quite tell from where she stood.

"Do you hear her?" The Princess suddenly exclaimed wild-eyed. "Mother! She's speaking to me! Do you hear her peasant?!"

Katara glanced quickly to Zuko who was looking away, wearing a pained expression. She turned back to the still muttering girl.

"Do you hear her? She say's she loves me! Ha, she doesn't love me! She's going to leave I know it! Mother, oh, mother!! Come back! Do you hear her?!"

Katara swallowed thickly. "Yes. I do." and more so for her peace of mind them Azula's she added. "And she says she loves you."

* * *

A/N: On a relatively completely different topic, apparently I'm off to shoot myself in the foot. The reason for this is, I was having a conversation today with my friend Steph, and she started talking to me about Edward Cullen. I'm sad to say I had no idea who this guy was. Apparently he is a character in the 'bigger than Harry Potter' series called Twilight. And also, apparently, I am supposedly buying every book of this saga for this Christmas. -laughs-

_Slán_

Vanille Strawberry


End file.
